Crossroads in Time and Space
by sumigoddess
Summary: Everything is going as normal for Kagome... until she meets a very mysterious girl. Who is she? And who are these new kids with Rin? Not to mention Sesshoumaru. Quite the upheaval. AT and language.
1. Hallucinations and a Blood Red Moon

AN: Hi guys, this is sumigoddess, sumi for short. This is my first story and I"m hoping to update every Saturday or so... This story has been in my head for awhile now and Kagome happened to be the perfect outlet for it. My first time doing any type of fanfiction and I haven't watched InuYasha for quite some time. Hope you guys enjoy my first try and I'm not planning on abandoning this fic anytime soon unless it's finished.

Summary: Everything is going as normal for Kagome... until she meets a very mysterious girl. Who is she? And who are these new kids with Rin? Not to mention Sesshoumaru. Quite the upheaval.

Disclaimer: The characters and franchise belong to their respective owners, not to me. Any patented or name-brand merchandise also doesn't belong to me. Anything else that doesn't belong to me shall be disclaimed as they come up. Alright I'm done with the official stuff.

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Personality**_

"Regular Talking"

effects

Crossroads in Time and Space

Chapter 1: Hallucinations and a Blood Red Moon

"Souta!!!" Kagome cried. "I am well within my rights to say that you are nowhere in yours! Now get out of my room!"

He scrambled for the door, knowing beyond a doubt that Kagome and angry in the same sentence equaled... well, not very good for him. Kagome peered at her Macbook Pro.

_ Stupid Souta. He doesn't deserve an alowance for that little stunt he just pulled. _She frowned. _But Mom doesn't need the burden so I'll give it to him anyway._

The computer screen was filled with graphs and percentages. The stock market. She clicked to another window. Just to add ¥20,000 to Souta's account. _He'll get more if he does an extra chore or two for Mom. _Kagome's mom was a nurse, but between bills, groceries, and Grandpa's health, she just didn't have too much money to waste. So Kagome saved and invested in stocks. _Just to smooth the way a bit. _There was no need to let them worry about money if she could help. Despite her horridness at Calculus, who was to say that she wasn't usually a math wiz. Economics and Technology were her strong points and she just loved the Arts. Not that she didn't have other interests too, but what with time-traveling and all, that would just have to wait.

Kagome finally got off the laptop and went into the little forest on the shrine. The Secret Glade... or not so secret. It was actually an odd meadow with a pond off to the side. One of the last things her father did was build the swings...and the treehouse. So she shared with Souta. It was their safe haven... for peace and play, and they loved it. Kagome laid back and peeked at the sky through her fingers. The light faded and the serene blue was dyed in the colors of the sunset. And a girl laughed...

* * *

Red hair and heterochromia...one eye was sapphire and the other... emerald. But each had a hint of silver. Ears that came to not-so-delicate points. She had appeared from nowhere. There was no warning, no indication of her presence.

_ "__Hello Kagome. We finally meet."__ How did she know my name?! __"Of course I know your __name. After all, you..."_Her voice faded out. She was still speaking, but no words. Kagome saw the moon rise. It turned an ominous blood red_. _The flowers in the field began to glow eerily, as if lit up from the inside._ When did I ever go to a field of flowers? __"It seems you don't remember this place."_ A forlorn look appeared on the girl's face. _"And me."_ Then she brightened. _"But you'll remember. Eventually I will help you. I won't desert you. Itsumo isshoni."_ She sung a lullabye. Kagome's vision faded to black.

Kagome awoke in her bed. Her fist was clenched tightly. She realized she was holding something... two flowers.

_ Akegi Shigure and Yura Shigure._ She frowned. _Was it really a dream? But there are no flowers in that meadow. And that girl was familiar. But I'm sure I've never seen her before. Argh, forgert it! My head hurts._

* * *

"Mooom. I'm going to the market!"

"Can you bring back some curry spice since you're going, dear?"

"Of course. I'll have to pack up anyways."

For once, she had an uneventful trip outside the shrine. Being the type to buy the whole store of just the practicalities, Kagome got a lot of medical supplies, a few sewing kits (just in case), some of those healthy dried foods everyone but Inuyasha appreciated, and lots of ramen. Because if it wasn't for that, Inuyasha wouldn't even let her come back home. He could be sooo irritating sometimes, but she loved him all the same.

All packed up and ready to go, Kagome jumped into the shrine's well. Flashes of blues, purples, and soft pinks swirled around her and she touched down gently to the well bottom. Smelling the fresh air, she hoisted herself out slowly.

_ I'm back..._

* * *

itsumo isshoni --- always together

akegi shigure and yura shigure are plants in this case. They don't actually exist. Akegi is white and yura is red.

* * *

Sumi: Hope you guys enjoyed it. My happy first attempt.

Kagome: Hmmm..... not much action don't you think.

Sumi: Well the first chappie never is exciting.

Aerin: I'm Sumi's muse. Hajimemashite, okyaku-san. There's so much going on that there will probably e two more chappies of boringness. We apologize.

Sumi: _I _never apologized. I'm still building the foundation. The foundation makes the story. Anyways, please review or our souls shall be tormented. This is our only source of sustenance. At least the writer in us. Mata atta ne!


	2. Odd Playmates

Disclaimer: Don't own squat but the plot.... oh, and any OCs.

AN: Hi again, everybody. I'm so happy that people are actually reading my work that it's pitiful. I almost cried. Thanks and here's the next part.

Last Time: Kagome went into the Secret Glade just to meet an odd girl. A girl who knew her. Unsure if she was hallucinating or not, she dismissed it and went back to the feudal era.

Crossroads in Time and Space

Chapter 2: Odd Playmates

Relishing the peaceful atmosphere, Kagome walked to the village in silence. Inuyasha wasn't with her and she couldn't help but wonder where he was.

_He's probably with Kikyo. Ah well, it's probably better without him. ...Yeah right, who am I kidding? When the next not-so-friendly demon attacks I'll be dead meat, or rather, demon meat. _Her pace quickened. _I should get to the village before trouble gets to me._

A few more minutes in silence and "Kagome-kaasan!" Shippo pounced into Kagome's arms and she caught him, spinning around. "Hi Shippo, tadaima. So what's been going on since my trip?"

"Okaerinasai, Kagome-sama. We heard rumor of a jewel shard and Inuyasha decided to check it out. According to him you're 'wasting too much time' but in not-so-kind words."

"Thanks Miroku. Since he's gone and we have time on our hands, I think I'll do some things for Kaede-baachan."

Kagome stalked off to the hut and was sent back out with a list of herbs to restock. _Well, at least it's not Miroku's job. I don't think I could stand to help repair five huts in the village. Or Sango's job either, I don't know anything about weapons so I'd be no help there. _

_ "_Come on Shippo, we have weeds to pick. Kirara, could you come too? Just for added protection." She picked up her bow and arrows and jogged into the forest. Slowing to a walk, she began observing the forest around her.

_Let's see, the first herb Kaede said was... Feverfew. It's supposed to help headaches and fever ...or something like that. _Not entirely sure that she'd be able to find it, she looked for the herbs as she came along them. "Done!" Kagome had gathered them all except the ever illusive Yarrow. She'd have to go home for that. It was used as an anti-poison.

* * *

Just as they were about to leave, Rin stumbled in on their little group. But she was not alone. Two young youkai were with her. If Kagome guessed, she would say they were inuyoukai and twins at that. A girl and a boy. Though at first glance both had silver hair, the girl's hair was more colorless, rather the amount gave it the illusion of silver and the boy's hair was more white but had such shine that it appeared that way. Their hair was smooth but unkempt, as if it hadnt been combed ...or they had been playing for a long time.

"Hi Kagome-chan and Shippo-chan, would you play with us?"

"Hi Rin-chan. Shippo can play for awhile but you shouldn't forget to introduce us to your friends." "Oh, this is Tetsusha and Setsuna. Lord Sesshoumaru said that it was time for them to be 'exposed to the outside world.'" She shrugged. "So they're traveling with us for now. And they're more fun than Jaken-sama bbut I won't tell Jaken-sama that. I don't want to hurt Jaken-sama's feelings."

"Well, nice to meet you all. Since Sesshoumaru-sama isn't here to watch you all, I will. Just stay in this clearing okay." Kagome promptly took out her iPod and started playing Demonology and Heartache by Atreyu. She really liked metal after being introduced to it by a goth friend of hers. Goth people were really cool and they didn't care about appearances or cliques although they were sorta uncomfortable around them. But this girl took really well to Kagome and even said she had he makings of a good goth but a lot more sunshiney than most.

The children spent so much time playing that evening was coming, so Kagome took action. "Since Sesshoumaru isn't here yet, would you all like to come to the village with us for dinner and sleep? Sesshoumaru can find you in the morning." "Yes please," they all intoned. The children were tired and hungry and had no way to get food or rest in unprotected surroundings. They had lost Jaken-sama when they went off to play. It was purely by accident that they had even found Kagome. The pups were wary, but she was nice eough and Rin seemed to like her not to mention the demon kit was with her meaning she was friendly to youkai. So they would trust the strange girl until Sesshoumaru-sama came.

* * *

"Kagome is taking a long time. I sent her out for herbs and everything but Yarrow should be easy to find. Someone should go to get her, don't ye think Inuyasha."

"Keh. The wench is on her way back right now. ...And she has company. Ain't no need to worry over her. She'll be in her in-"

"Hi guys, we're back. And I brought a few little ones with me so do we have enough for them too?" Kagome let the pups and Rin inside and directed them to a corner where they could be comfortable. She gave the herbs to Kaede stating, "I couldn't find Yarrow. Oh, hi Inuyasha. Nice to see you're back. Oh, anyways, there wasn't any Yarrow so if you want I could go back tomorrow and get you some."

"That would be a great help, child. Now ye should eat and those children as well. It seems ye had the most tiring day of all of us," Kaede gestured to the simmering stew. Kagome dished it out to everyone including herself.

The shard-hunting group ate and chatted, telling the tales of their respective day until the stars were high. The young ones in the group quickly dropped off, then Kaede and everyone else until Inuyasha was the last one awake. Finally he too succumbed to the need for rest.

* * *

Kagome rose with the dawn, a habit she gained from Inuyasha's slave-driving ways. Moving about quietly, another habit gained from slave-driving ways, she pattered about readying the day. Kagome stoked the fire and boiled water, then finally set about cleaning the hut of the previous day's litter. Everyone woke at various times to the smell of breakfast, which was NOT ramen. Needless to say, Inuyasha was the only one aggravated by this.

"Wench, what the fuck happened to my ramen?!" disbelief and anger colored his tone.

"Not everyone can survive on only ramen, Inuyasha... We need real food, not salt and starch and nothing else. So if you can't stop complaining then SIT!" sputtering to get the dirt out of his mouth, Inuyasha shut up. Being pounded into the ground early in the morning was disagreeable and he didn't feel like going through it again. Everyone else rejoiced. A quiet Inuyasha plus REAL food. Not to mention they couldn't travel with the new kids. It looked like the Kamis decided to have mercy that morning. That is... until Sesshoumaru decided to drop by for his ward, or rather wards for now.

Stopping right inside the door, he gave the children a look, turned and said "Let's go."

"Sesshoumaru, cant' they stay for breakfast at least... I mean, they just got up and all, and breakfast is done, and they have to eat...." Kagome figured it would be best to stop talking, as Sesshoumaru was glaring at her with an odd mixture of... she couldn't identify. It wasn't the 'Die" glar or the 'disgusted' glare or even a mix of the two. It was more of a 'stop talking' glare and.... once again, she didn't know.

"They may stay for the meal and that is all, miko."

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru."She decided not to push her luck any farther by asking for playtime. After all, thos kids played a lot yesterday. She was still worn out and she didn't even do much!...

* * *

Tadaima --- informal way of syaing i'm back

okaerinasai --- formal way of saying welcome back

* * *

Sumi: hi again everyone. ny second chappie. hope its better than the first.

Aerin: we still haven't gotten that far into it. but heres your saturday update.

Rin: wow! i cant believe i got new playmates.

Kagome: and i still cant believe i know a redhead other than ayame

Sumi: quit complaining. see, rin is happy with her situation.

Kagome: but thats rin. shes proverbial sunshine.

Sumi: so what?! are you saying im incompetent.

Aerin: * smacks sumi with paper fan * You're embarrasing our guests. Anyways, okyaku-san, we would appreciate reviews and criticism. or whatever you deign to give us.

Sumi: And i'm sorry for my behavior. i'm just a little enthusiastic. oh yea, and kagome's getting on my nerves with the questions. All will be revealed in time.

Aerin and Sumi: We thank you for your time and please come again. *bows*


	3. Confusion and Moonless Nights

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Although the OCs and the plot are mine...all mine!

AN: I'm so sorry everybody. I was out of town and the computer there sucked. It wouldn't open my files for anything and I didn't bring the written copy. Ah well... Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!

to angelapage- I'm not quite sure about that yet. I'm seriously debating it with Aerin. Oh, and you're awesome number one, CONGRATULATIONS!

Everybody else, please enjoy...

Last Time: Inu-tachi did favors for Kaede. Rin and two new members of Sesshoumaru's pack come to play. It was a semi-normal, peaceful day.

Crossroads in Time and Space

Chapter 3: Confusion and Moonlit Nights

_ Quite the uneventful day..._ Kagome mused. Then her thoughts turned. _I remember Rin, but why does Sesshoumaru have two other kids with him? Thinking about it, I don't even know why Rin is with him. I mean, he doesn't seem like the type to enjoy company._ She giggled at the thought. Sesshoumaru being a social butterfly was just... just... so damn hilarious. _Then again, we don't know him much. Maybe he just hates humans. …Noooo, that can't be right because then Rin wouldn't even be there._ Her mouth pulled unconsciously into a frown. _Why **is** Rin there? Maybe she sees something in him that we don't or vice-versa. ...Argh, why do I even **care**?! It's not like I even know him or even like I'll be able to question him. So why worry about it now? _

Kagome slapped her neck. _Ugh, mosquitoes. It's not like I don't enjoy camping out but the mosquitoes are too much! Next time I go home, I'm getting a tent. A nice big tent with room for us all. And coverable mesh sides for fresh air and shelter. …...Wow, if I think about it, tents are good for more things than one. No more getting caught in rain showers because there's not a convenient cave. It'll be warmer at night because we'll be a bit more closed off. No uncomfortable ground. ..... …... That's it, next time I go home, I'm getting a tent. A nice big tent with awesome durability..._ It was only midday but Kagome drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Her peaceful dream gave way to a nightmare. She shifted, slowly coming back to wakefulness. Demonic auras pressed against her senses. Weaklings. But enough to be a minor threat. She shifted again, not willing to relinquish the dream. Until... * scritch *. Kagome jolted to wakefulness. It had attacked her. Kagome. That... that **thing**... with no rank or sentience or... or common sense had attacked **her** of all people. Was another of its kind not good enough?! That was it. Kagome was enraged. This meant war!

"Get away from me! First you interrupt my happy nap. Then you attack me. ...I hope you don't expect a quick and painles death." She gave a quick, mirthless laugh. Almost worthy of Naraku. "Because you're sooo not getting one."

She balled her hands into fists, leaving just the forefingers and middle fingers extended on each hand. It was harder than it seemed. She was used to channeling through a medium, but her rage helped her. Kagome spiritually charged her fingers. At a nonlethal level. Kagome was aiming for pain, not death. Touching random places on the youkai's torso, she purified silver-dollar sized bruises into it. It wailed in agony and despair. Then the odd anger that had possessed her left just as suddenly as it had come. Taking pity on the youkai now, she gave it a quick purification. There was nothing she could do for pain... no purification was painless for a youkai. Then she realized, W_here was everyone?! _Normally someone was there... Or at least within hearing distance. Maybe they got separated... It made sense. There **was** more than one youkai.

Kagome sat and patted her pockets. _Ipod...check. Matches...check. Small knife, courtesy of Sango...check. If I'm careful, I can survive a day or two. Lucky me, I still have my bow and arrows. Time to get moving._ In true Kagome style, she gathered herself and her things, chose a direction, and began walking mindlessly. _Inuyasha'll find me after awhile. Or if I'm lucky I'll run into a friendly face.

* * *

_

It was evening and Inuyasha still hadn't made an appearance... or any of those friendly faces either. _I couldn't have gone that far, could I?_ Then it hit her. _Oh shit, tonight's his human night. His youkai-powered senses are shot! Damn. ...How could I forget?!_ Then came the double-whammy. _Inuyasha's going human and I'm out in youkai-infested woods alone. Great, just great Kagome. I'm sooo screwed..._

Now you're probably thinking it can't get much worse, right? Wrong! Life had a sadistic enjoyment of interfering with Kagome. Sorta like chaos theory or opposite attract. Who knows, but the forest suddenly had a deep dislike of her. ...Kagome was getting severely frustrated. This had to be the hundredth time she fell and scraped herself. Not that the mist made it any better... or her poor nightvision... the fact that she was deadbeat... the whole forest looked entirely the same... and so many other problems. … … She could've cried. And not those crocodile tears that her kidnappers tended to fall for.

Right about then, she was wishing for claws or super-destructive sword or the like. _Does the forest hate me or something??? What did I ever do?!_

Unfortunately, Kagome's too kind mind wasn't up to the challenge of plotting mass destruction of forests, or anything for that matter.... wait, that's probably more fortunate than not.

_I miss the moon..._ Kagome looked to the sky with no avail. _I'm tired and want to sleep. Of course, last on my wish list is getting eaten._She started of again.

Sorry to say, Kagome never received the crucial lesson of 'don't stalk animals' or 'respect a wild creaure's domain', but the badger was hospitable enough... As long as she stayed in her little corner of the tree. Who knew the badgers burrowed under trees? Well now we know. Anyways, if she didn't the badger became pretty interesting and Kagome pretty scared. It kept snuffling and growling at her and putting up quite the intimidational front. SO Kagome was content with her miniscule corner of confinement. No need to get mauled by thode claws... and by a semi-blind creature, no less. But at least it gave her time to think over her little skirmish with the youkai.

* * *

_I never realized that I was so powerful. ...It sorta reminds me of the time when I first came through the well. I did the same thing then, but with less control. … … But that's not what disturbs me. It almost... It almost felt as if something was using my body. It felt strange, but...NO, that can't be! It was almost like... But it can't be!! I mean I'm Kagome, right?!_

_Kami, I never realized how long night was. I'm almost wishing for Naraku to find me... almost. Nobody should ever be that desperate. So, somebody, anybody other than Naraku, pleas find me... I miss Inuyasha. Stupid youkai!!!_

And with that, she drifted off.

* * *

Kagome: Well, at least I'm not wimpy...

Sumi: No, you're not. My story is crucial to you not being wimpy.

Kagome: Sooo.... What's going on with me?

Aerin: *mysterious smile* That... is a secret.

Sumi: * mischievous smile* Yep! Telling you now would ruin the surprise!

Inuyasha: Why are none of the rest of us coming up so much?...

Sumi: It's not time yet... Plus you, sir, are not the main character of this story.

IY: WHAT?!?! I'M ALWAYS THE MAIN CHARACTER!!!

Aerin: Not this time. But you do have your part to play... Just not yet.

Sessh: Hnn...

Sumi and Aerin: Well that's all for now. Please come again okyaku-san. *bows*


	4. Demons of the Heart

Disclaimer: *opens spellbook* Let's try this one! 'I wish, I wish with all my might... to own InuYasha and all its rights!' *waits*

A/N: I was writing this while arguing with one of my best friends over my eccentricities. But that's not how I came up with it. (And Sunset Snow, another of my besties, could you be so kind as to stop calling me yuri because I'm not, that has always been you.) You guys have probably guessed by now that the chapter titles correlate to their content. Last thing, I'm working on making the chappies longer, I really am! Ah well, delays shall not be tolerated! On with the story!

Last Time: Kagome find herself fighting a random youkai and getting separated from the inu-tachi. So she follows a badger home and goes to sleep missing Inuyasha.

Crossroads in Time and Space

Chapter 4: Demons of the Heart

"Dammit! How could we lose her like that?! The wench should stay in one place!"

"Now, now Inuyasha. Calm down. I'm sure we'll be able to find Kagome-sama now that the youkai are gone." Miroku looked at the hanyou expectantly, as if to say 'lead the way'.

"Keh. That wouldn't be a problem, except..."

"Except what?" This coming from Sango. Miroku put on a thoughtful expression. It quickly changed to one of horror.

"Tonight's his human night."

"Uh-oh. Kagome-chan is in trouble. Inuyasha's senses get worse the closer it is to his human night. If we don't find her soon... 'Gome-kaachan might get hurt." Shippo began to fret. Mama's scent was alluring, especially to smell-oriented youkai like Inuyasha was. Even some of the normal animals liked the way she smelled. And he couldn't help. He was nowhere near her to even _try_ toprotect her. "Stupid Inuyasha! It's all your fault! You should've paid more attention to Kagome! Now se's gone and something bad might happen!" At that, he ran and pounced on Inuyasha, chomping hard on the more vulnerable inside of the arm.

Ow! You brat! Get back here so I can kick your scrawny little -"

"sorry to say Inuyasha, but Shippo is right." Miroku oh-so-kindly interrupted. "Kagome comes first. And we _did _manage to travel quite a distance from our last camp."

"Those woods have youkai on them, too. They're weaklings, but their strength is in numbers. If Kagome can't hide or find some sort of shelter..." At this pint Sango trailed off. She didn't want to think about what could happen to her adoptive sister or distress Shippo even more. He was quite the soft-hearted kit.

"And don't forget Kagome is crucial to our quest... and your ramen supply."

"Che. We can't waste time just yappin'. Time to get moving. Kagome's helpless without me." But no one was fooled. Everyone knew Inuyasha was genuinely worried for the heart of their ragtag little group.

* * *

Was it just her or did the gods hate Kagome? 'Cause it seemed like they hated her. Stuck in a burrow with a badger and, oh great, nothing to eat. Couldn't it have been a dream like she had hoped? _I am always with you...__ Great, now I decide to remember the mystery girl. If you're always with me, why are you not here now?! _Her rant followed a similar note. _Mystery, if you were here I wouldn't be bored. I wouldn't be stuck with a badger, of all things, that's just waiting for me to make a wrong move. I wouldn't be begging for someone to rescue me!... Well, maybe I would. But that's not the point! When I really could use a companion, you aren't even here!_

_*_snap, crunch, silence*

_What was that?! I hope it wasn't an enemy. Please Kami, if you are nice, let it be Inuyasha._ Kagome tried, she really did. But being still and quiet was never one of her good points. So she fidgeted. ...And the badger grumbled in response.

*crunch, crunch, crunch* Whatever it was, it was closer now but she still couldn't see him, or her for that matter. Kagura was just as dangerous, if not moreso, than any random demon. And let's not forget Yura of the Hair either. That was near-death experience number three. A deafening silence reigned in her ears. Then she felt her body shift into overdrive.

Her heart sped up. Adrenaline rushed through her veins like fire. Her senses became super-acute. Staying still pained her. She had to do something! Her mind screamed, fight or flight. The air became tense and she tensed in response. Then...

"Miko..." Ahhh... just Sesshoumaru. Wait, Sesshoumaru?! Why?!

"Y-yes," Kagome squeaked out. A moment ago, her fear was of an unknowwn existence, now it was of a taiyoukai with a deadly reputation. One who wasn't even fond of humans for Kami's sake.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?!_

_

* * *

_

"I can't smell her anymore."

"What do you mean you can't smell her anymore?" Sango was hoping it was just veering off track.

"Exactly what I said, dammit!!"

"Well I can smell her. Just a little though." A mew of agreement accompanied Shippo's statement.

"Which rules out her vanishing or us being off track," Miroku concluded. Which meant...

"Your senses are getting worse! Now it'll be even harder to find her!" Sango was livid. In fact she was so livid, livid didn't even describe how she was feeling. _Not only does he lose Kagome, but he even manages to do it on his human night. And now we'll have to rely on shippo and Kirara. And their senses aren't as good. I swear, if something happens to my sister... _Her thoughts at that moment are very violent and disturbing, so we'll just not mention it. What she'll do is up to your imagination folks. "Kirara, can you please guide us as far as you possibly can to Kagome before sunset?" Another mew. The, in a burst of flame, Kirara roared into her fully-transformed glory. (A/N: Inuyasha 0, Kirara 1) Sniffing delicately, Kirara aligned herself with the scent and stalked off after it, the rest of the inu-tachi following.

* * *

"Miko... Come out of the shelter..." She still couldn't see anypart of his body, but Kagome knew that not listening was dngerous. Not to mention, sesshoumaru could topple whole forests if he really wanted to. Heck, even listening to him would be dangerous. So Kagome scrambled out, at the risk of being incapacitated by host. But Sesshoumaru was far scarier than a badger.

"Was there something you needed Lord Sesshoumaru?" She unconciously slipped into formalities. She always did when she was trying to appeal to the ego (and mercy) of proud (or, depending on your viewpoint, pompous) demons.

"Why have you left your pack?" He inquired. As far as he knew, Kagome never traveled without them or was unprotected other than those odd disapperances. She was pretty much vital to their group. Sesshoumaru knew this because he had observed the pack dynamics of the group before. Discreetly, of course, and stealthily. _I wonder... She has made an acceptable companion for Rin before. Can she not be now? She will, at the very least, keep the pups amused._ A calculating look came into his eyes. _Perhaps, instead of reurning her to her pack, I should have her accompany my owm for a short time._

"- tried finding my own way back. Could you please point me in their direction, Lord Sesshoumaru?" It seemed like he missed part of the girl's explanation No matter. She wasn't going back just yet anyway. Kagome was lost and he was her lifeline. Whether she wanted or not, she'd follow him as a guide or his instructions, if he so chose. But he didn't choose.

Sesshoumaru turned abruptly and paced off in a northeastern direction. Taking this as an invitation to follow, Kagome ran to catch up.

"Well, I suppose we should stop now. It _is_ sunset and Inuyasha is going to change soon."

"WHAT?! We can't stop now! We haven't really gotten anywhere! It's still a long way before we get to Kagome!"

"Just what about Kagome's scent is so hard to track anyway?" Sango wanted to know. So Inuyasha decided to explain.

"It's not really our noses but Kagome's scent. Normally on a path, she's pretty easy to track. But the closer she is to water or a forest, the harder it gets. Water washes away scent and some plants cover up scents by overpowering them, but with Kagome, it's worse."

"Why is it worse with Kagome?" Now even Miroku was interested. And Shippo piped in.

"Kagome smells like woods and ocean spray and just a very little bit like lilies. So near water you have to look for a 'woods and flowers' smell, and in the woods you have to look for 'flowers and water' smell. The closer she is to all three the easier it is for her to hide."

"And there's another thing. The smell all humans seem to have, she doesn't have it. No matter what you smell closest to, there's still a human scent to you, or an animal smell, or a demon smell. But she doesn't have any. So weaker noses pass her right up."

"Wow, Inuyasha. I never knew you had the intelligence - "

"What was that monk?! You wanna repeat that?!"

The sun dipped finally past the horizon. And Inuyasha began to feel the changes of his body. The muscles for his ears jumped and changed, receding and morphing finally. His pupils dilated and his claws retracted back into his fingers. And the energiesthat ran through his blood contracted and lay dormant at his spiritual core. Inuyasha was now fully human. Sure, everyone else saw the changes, but he felt them. The point where his senses felt like they were cut off, the slight pain of the physical shifts, and the sense of loss when his youki drew in and left him vulnerable. He absolutely loathed this night. But it wasn't so bad with everyone else around. ...But it still felt wrong without Kagome. She was supposed to be there, talking to him and reassuring him that everything was fine. His steady companion during his human night. It just wasn't right without her.

* * *

It was fully sundown by the time Kagome and Sesshoumaru reached camp. The little ones were already asleep. It almost reminded her of a sandwich, or an oreo. Two silver heads at the end and one brunette head in the middle. _Awwwww.... so cute! Wish my little brother was this cute. Too bad though, he's a brat. But I still love him. Almost wish he was here with me... __Always with you...._Scenery flashed through her mind. A mystic ocean with mountain-like rocks large enough for people to sit on. A beach with white sparkly sand and impossibly green grass. Mountains reaching up endlessly into the clouds until you couldn't see them anymore and a plethora of birds. A river that brought to mind the edge of the world. Misty marshes. Kagome's mind reeled from all she saw and it all was so _familiar._

_Teeheehee. Itte darou. Itsumo isshoni. And I see you are starting to open up more. Heehee. There is still so much more... So much to do, so little time. But take your time, we have enough. So... Until we meet again._

"Miko... You are troubled..."

"Ah... It's nothing. Just... No, it's nothing." Kagome was scared. Those places, that girl's voice. Was she going insane?! _I want Mama... I want something normal for once. Not time-travelling or camping with Sesshoumaru... No people and places I don't know or remember. Just home and school and all the normal things and problems for once. I'm scared. I think I'm losing myself..._

_

* * *

_

Itte darou --- i told you so/i told you, didn't i

itsumo isshoni --- together forever/always together

those scenes going throgh Kag's head --- http: / /ngm . nationalgeographic . com / 2010 / 01 / hebrides / richardson - photography (i thought they were awesome, note: not all of these are in her head, just some)

_

* * *

_

Aerin: That's all for this chapter.

Sumi: I'm working on longer chappies. I really am...

Kagome: And yet... They're still short. And am I really going crazy?

IY: You were already crazy. This just proves it...

Kag: Osuwari!

Sumi: *hits IY with paper fan*

Rin: Why is Rin asleep this chapter?

Sumi: Because...

Aerin and Sumi: Thank you for your time, okyaku-san. We hope to see you again... *bows*


	5. Author's Note tb replaced

An Author's Note to Readers --Sumi

**Major Announcement**

Sorry to say guys, but I've come down with authoritis. The symptoms are mild to severe and authoritis is characterized by: writer's-block, preoccupation, neglect, procrastination, and semi to total inconsideration to readers and fans. The timespan for the illness varies. There is no true cure and it can relapse at any time. But so far the best known treatments have been: suggestions, encouragement, time, and miracles. Although an epiphany works quite well too...

**Other Announcements**

1. I am trying to work on two new stories. One will be a drabble posted on fanfiction (see profile for details) and the other will be a full-fledger posted on fictionpress (see my other profile).

2. As I work through my authoritis (dude I love that term) I will not be posting chapters. But I _will_ be thinking up ideas for my stories.

3. I need help with how to execute my next chapter 'Traveling with Sesshoumaru' then maybe I can get his POV right for the chapter after it ('cause I really suck at his POV).

Anyways, thanks for the time and patience of reading this.


End file.
